


alone with you

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Smut, more use of the word princess, thigh riding, yeah idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: When you return triumphantly to Coruscant after a long battle, Anakin has a few plans for catching up.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just something that jumped out of my mind a week ago and kind of came to life on its own.  
> enjoy :)

After weeks away from Coruscant, you’re finally back from possibly the hardest mission you’ve ever been sent on. 

Sleep threatens to take over you, a gentle numbness in the back of your mind that creeps up every time you try to push it back down. You have to roll your neck a few times, trying to work out the tension that’s collected there. Warm evening light filters in through the large windows in the corridor of the Temple as you make your way towards the Council chambers, and fellow Jedi stop you every few steps to congratulate you on your _massive_ _success._

Well, at least one good thing came out of that battle, then. You smile to yourself until you reach the bottom of the steps leading up to the spire that houses the Council. Reporting to them is probably the absolute _last_ thing you want to do right now. It’s mentally draining, but you yet again drew the shortest metaphorical straw and ended up being the one stuck with the job. 

You check the time on your datapad before shoving it back into a pocket in your robe. There are still a few more minutes before you have to climb the steps and answer for yourself– to explain the actions that you took that secured such a miraculous and stunning win for the Republic. Leaning back against the wall, your eyes close on their own and you begin to sink towards the floor. 

That is, until large hands wrap around your arms and yank you into the mechanic’s closet behind you. 

You almost scream. You almost start fucking _attacking_ before you realize who it is, your hand dropping from where it flew up to grip your lightsaber.

“Anakin, what the–” 

You’re suddenly cut off as his lips press hotly into yours. Oh. _Oh._ You understand now. He deepens the kiss further into your mouth and his arms come to frame you against the wall, effectively caging you in. He kisses you until you’re both out of breath, forcing you to pull away. 

“I heard you were here and came as soon as I could,” he pants, his breath fanning out against your face. He sounds rugged, as if he just woke up. 

“I’m here,” you confirm, holding his face in your hands and running your thumbs along his cheeks. It’s dark in the room and you can’t see him, but you can _feel_ him. “I thought you weren’t supposed to get back for another few days?”

“I got back this morning,” he tells you, turning to kiss each of your fingertips. “I had to see you.” Your face flushes, and you thank the Maker that it isn’t visible to him– but it only gets worse as his knee slots between your legs and whatever you were getting ready to say evaporates into thin air. 

“You like that,” he observes. You have to clap your hand over your mouth as the thickness of his thigh catches on you and friction starts to build. 

“Anakin, _please,_ ” you whimper, grinding down onto him. You feel him grab your hips to pull you down harder against him and your head lulls against the wall, exposing your neck for him to kiss. 

“Please, what?” he whispers against your skin. And as much as you want to indulge him, a very, very pressing thought occurs to you.

“Fuck,” you say, your eyes snapping open. 

“You want me to fuck you, princess? I can do that.”

You have to roll your eyes and push him off to convince yourself that no, this is not the time. If you don’t shrug it off, then you know it’ll go straight to where you _do_ want him. 

“No. I mean yes, but I have to give my report.” You’re cracking the door to the closet open, peeking out to make sure no one is present to watch you and Anakin both step out, probably looking stupidly disheveled. 

“Oh,” he responds simply. “I forgot that existed.” 

“Well, some of us don’t have that luxury,” you tease. Your mood is already better just from being in his presence. All of that time away from him does you absolutely no good, and you try not to think too hard about what that says. 

Scanning around and finding no one else, Anakin reaches down to kiss you once more. 

“I’ll come to yours later. Did you already eat?” With his question, it finally occurs to you that it’ll be nighttime on Coruscant soon. Your internal clock is royally fucked. 

“I did,” you answer. It’s kind of incredible, the way that he flips so fast between completely sexed up and the care-giving secret boyfriend. 

“Okay. Good luck in there,” he says, and you roll your eyes again. Anakin knows how much you hate this part of being a Jedi. You’re much more about action and less about paperwork, but you suppose there’s a give and take to every good thing. He reaches to give you a hug, slipping his arms under your robe. To any onlookers, it would just seem like he’s giving you an awkwardly close hug, but you’re hyper-aware of the way his hands slip down to cup your ass and _squeeze_. His breath tickles your ear when he leans to whisper softly, “We have some catching up to do.” 

And then his hands are off of you, and you’re watching him as he walks away like nothing ever happened. 

You’re on time for your meeting, but you can’t concentrate at all for the whole thing.

* * *

You get back to your quarters and are able to squeeze in a shower and a short nap before Anakin shows up. You forgot how good it feels to just put on clean clothes and get under your warm covers, luxuries that you don’t always get in the field. By the time you hear him knocking on the door, you’re sound asleep. It takes you a few seconds to wake up and rub your eyes, padding over to the door.

You immediately yank Anakin in by the collar before anyone can see him outside your room at– Woah. The middle of the night, if your clock is still correct. How long were you asleep?

“A few hours at least. I thought you might like the alone time,” Anakin says, kicking off his shoes and making himself comfortable on your bed. You didn’t even realize you’d said that out loud. 

He’s in his pajamas, too. Yours consist of simple loose pants and a tank top, while his consist of sweatpants and… a robe that he discarded halfway between the door and your bed. Nothing else. You swallow heavily at the sight. Shit. 

But you’re still mostly asleep, and you shuffle back over to your bed, hooking your arms around his shoulders and flopping back down onto the mattress. Anakin chuckles at you, picking up your practically dead weight and situating you both under the covers. He holds you in his arms, and it’s utter bliss. 

“I’m sorry,” you mumble, your eyes already having closed again. You scoot a little bit closer to him so that your bodies are zipped up tight together, trying to steal a little bit of his warmth. 

“For what?” 

“Being super sleepy.” Anakin squeezes your whole body into a big hug. You’d built up so much excitement for him, so much _want_ and _need_ to see him tonight after that stunt he’d pulled with the closet. You had whole entire plans about the things you were going to do to him, the things you were going to surprise him with, but… the second you hit your mattress, you were out like a light.

“That’s okay. You had a hard assignment. I hear you did pretty good on it, too.” You can hear how smug he is without even having to see him and groan loudly. 

“No talking,” you decide, pushing a single finger up to his lips to shush him. You drop it again, though, finding his large hand and pulling it between your chests to your heart. No matter how long you’re away from him, it’s the moments like this where you can just be in his presence and bask in his glow that keep you going. That keep you pushing forward until you can come home to him. 

He smooths his other hand against your hair, going down the same thought path as you. Slowly, he raises your joined hands to his lips, kissing your knuckles. 

“I’m sorry I came on so strong earlier,” he tells you softly. Behind your closed lids, you roll your eyes at him. As if you cared. He knows the effect he has on you– he wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t.

“I thought I said no talking,” you remind him, and you feel him smiling against the back of your hand. He’s silent for a moment, and you slip closer and closer to sleep. 

“Can I do something else? No talking involved.” You barely give him a nod, too relaxed to really register his words. “Hey, I need you to tell me yes or no.”

Oh. So it’s that kind of something else. It has to be, and you almost snap to attention, muscles flaring in rigidity for half a second before easing again. It has to be- Right? Or have you just been away from him for too long, and you’re getting delusions?

“What kind of _something else_ do you have in mind?” you ask. You’d pester him for making you talk even more when you said you didn’t want to, but that would require more talking. It’s an infinite cycle. Damn. 

He slides a crooked finger down your cheek, caressing you gently. 

“Think of it as a reward for such a blazing victory. And for facing the Council and coming out alive.”

“Stars, Ani. Don’t remind me,” you groan. 

“But you did so _good_ ,” he croons, and yeah. It’s definitely _that_ kind of something else. There’s no other way around it, not as your toes curl up at the smooth sound of his voice and your fingers paw at his bare chest. “And I’ve missed having you all to myself.”

“What do you have in mind, exactly?” you ask. Knowing him it could be anything. 

“Uh-uh. No talking, sweetheart.” Before you can smack him lightly on the cheek, he brings his lips down to yours in a kiss that almost makes your legs shake. His lips are soft and warm, pressing slowly into your mouth as one of his hands slides down to your waist– then drops lower. 

You put up no fight whatsoever. He knows you’re sleepy, that you want to lay under your covers and be comfortable probably just as much as you want to get… dirty… with him, so he takes the lead that you give him. His fingers brush against the hem of your tank top. For a split second, you want to take control before he can and make _him_ feel good. 

He seems to realize this, though. “Just relax, let me take care of you.” He moves to hover above you, kneeling with his legs on either side of your hips and tugging your tank top up and off, throwing it somewhere to the side of the bed. “Seeing you like this is enough for me right now.” 

“Anakin,” you practically whimper, squeezing your legs together.

“No talking,” he repeats, sliding his hands up and down your exposed sides. The blankets have fallen off, bunched up behind him on your legs. Streaks of light shine through the tiny cracks in the blinds, casting a glow on your breasts as he moves to cup both of them. 

Then his mouth is on you, kissing and licking and even biting as he kneads your tits together in his hands. His lower body is resting against your legs, and you can feel him hardening against your leg as he sucks a mark into the underside of one of your breasts.

You almost start writhing, nudging him with your knee as if to say _hurry up._ He only gives you a chuckle in response, kissing a straight line down your stomach. He doesn’t stop when he reaches the waistband of your pants, instead continuing down to kiss directly over where you wanted him most. But a shiver racks through your body from the loss of his body heat against you, and your leg knocks against his head with the force of it. 

“Oh- I’m sorry,” you say, stifling a grin with your hand. 

“Are you cold, sweetheart?” he asks, rubbing his hands against your thighs to bring in some warmth. 

“A little bit,” you admit, wrapping your arms around yourself. He hums in response before the covers are thrown back over you and he disappears. “A-Anakin?”

It’s almost funny, the way he’s just a lump under the covers now. It worked, though, and you’re definitely warmer than you were before. 

A hot mouth suddenly presses up against your clothed pussy, and all of the laughter drifts away in a haze. You decide that you’re _really_ smart for not wearing underwear since you can practically feel his tongue through the thin fabric of your pants. 

He’s committed to this blanket method now, and you practically feel like you’re alone in the dark room– minus the hands hooking under your pants and pulling them off. You can’t see what he’s doing with them, but it doesn’t matter as he coaxes your thighs apart. It’s been so long since you’ve been with him in general, but even longer since he’s had you like this. 

You jump a little bit as one of his fingers suddenly finds you and runs through your slit. If he was up here with you, you know he’d be teasing you about how wet you are when all he’s done is touch your tits– but you’re mostly just wet from having caught on to exactly what he has planned. He’s done this before. You’ve had nights just like this one, where you’d just come home from a particular success or mastered a ridiculously hard lightsaber maneuver. He would use it as an excuse to reward you, even though you know by the way he takes his time he really enjoys it as much as you do. 

‘It’ being what he’s doing right now, in bringing his lips to secure around your clit. You let out a moan that’s filled with weeks of pent up tension from not having him to help you take the edge off. His fingers dip down to swipe up more of your wetness before sliding it back into you, two of his digits nestling inside. Your hips practically fly up off the bed as you try to get him deeper inside you, and he shoves you back down.

Because he likes to take his time. 

And he does. In the form of slowly rocking first one, then two fingers in and out of you as his tongue swirls around your throbbing clit. He works you open slowly, all of your muscles tensing and relaxing in a cycle with his rhythm. Above the covers, you can barely contain your pleasure– the evidence coming out more as high-pitched whines than moans. 

While you were gone, your own fingers could barely reach the spots that his currently are. You could never find the right angle or pressure to make things feel just right, but he doesn’t have that problem at all. You know you’re a goner when he lifts your knees up over his shoulder, pushing in a third finger. 

You gasp into the darkness. Somehow the sensation of his touches are heightened from your inability to see him. Your face contorts as he rolls the pads of his fingers into that perfect spot inside you, and the wet friction of his tongue against your clit feels so good that it’s almost painful. It’s– fuck. It’s delicious, and he doesn’t relent as your ankles hook together over his back. 

Anakin fucks his fingers into you as you practically _scream_ through your orgasm, gushing out onto his face. You feel like your body might be floating away and you let your eyes screw tightly shut, throwing your arms down to card through his hair and push his face closer against your weeping cunt. You aren’t sure when he pulls himself off of you and pokes his head out from under the covers, but the smile on his face is truly devious when he does. 

“Am I allowed to talk now?”

“Fuck, Anakin. Promise me you’ll never stop doing _that_ and you can do whatever you want,” you say, barely finding the energy to move your face at all. 

“Good,” he says, situating himself between your legs and letting you settle up against the pillows again. He kisses your neck softly and you can feel his breath fanning against you as he moves his lips next to your ear, his voice deep and husky. “Because I’ve been wanting to fill that pussy since I saw you all alone in that hallway.” 

You– fuck. You very embarrassingly let out a noise that sounds like some sort of wounded animal, making him chuckle. 

And at this exact moment in time, you realize he’d already taken off his pants. You’d probably only missed it because of how absolutely blissed out you were– plus, he’s sneaky.

His hands attach to your hips, and you chance a look down at them. You manage to get a glimpse of his cock, hard and thick and long and dripping beads of precum as it presses a hot line against your inner thigh. You glue your eyes to a random wall almost immediately, knowing that you’ll come again if you keep looking at it. 

“I missed you so much.” Anakin’s voice is genuine and so vulnerable that you throw the possibility of a second orgasm to the wind and look him in the eyes. They’re hot and heavy and filled with everything he’s wanting to say to you but hadn’t gotten the time to.

“You missed me? Or my pussy?” you tease, gyrating your hips up to him. He smiles and brings a hand to your heat, his fingers meeting the remnants of your orgasm. 

“Both,” he states decisively, setting you down gently so that his thighs are holding you slightly up off of the mattress. 

Neither of you wants to wait any longer. You’re done waiting. 

Your cunt jolts at the press of his tip against your entrance. The other thing about his love for using his mouth on you- it always gets you nice and wet enough so you can take him. He sinks just the first few inches in, his eyes closed and filled with concentration. 

Tonight is about taking things slow and making up for lost time. Despite that, there’s nothing more that he wants to do than to just ram his hips forward and bottom out in you instantly. Anakin practically has to go into a meditative state to keep from doing it.

You’re wide awake now, and well aware of his thoughts. His Force signature does next to nothing to hide them. Which is why your next move is to use that very same Force to give him that extra push.

Both of you shout as his hips make contact with yours. Blue eyes meet yours in the dim light, flashing with searing pleasure.

“Sweetheart,” he starts, having to speak through gritted teeth. “Is that how you want it?” The look on your face says it all, lips quirked and eyebrows lifted in a little challenge. 

“I think we’ll have time to go slow later,” you purr. You’re more than awake now- this is the most alive you’ve felt since your victory was declared on the battlefield just yesterday. He levels a heavy stare against you before shoving your legs apart. 

You can’t help but to yelp when he picks up a punishing pace, ramming down into you. Where you were cold without him before, your body burns against him now. Your arms find their way to loop around his neck and you pull him down to you to moan into his shoulder. 

You wouldn’t call this _rough–_ he’s been rough with you before, and it’s a lot more to take than this. But the grind of his hips is needy and desperate as he tries to get as deep inside you as he can. The pleasure is so immense that you can barely even keep your eyes open, just feeling the tender brush of his fingertips against your lips and immediately opening up. 

“Fuck, _princess,_ ” he groans at the feeling of you sucking on his fingers. “You wanna suck my cock like that?” He pulls away from your mouth, bringing the soaked fingers to relieve some tension on your clit. 

“Why don’t you finish the job here, first?”

Anakin feigns offense, picking your hips up further off the bed and fucking you mercilessly. “I liked you better when you were sleepy,” he teases. 

You scoff, straining to grind your hips up to meet his thrusts and reaching to kiss his bare shoulder. 

“You love me anyway, Ani,” you breathe. You’re so close, so damn close to a second orgasm after weeks of barely being able to reach _one._ The ball in your core coils tighter and tighter, threatening to release again. 

“I love you anyway,” he affirms, bringing his lips to yours in a hot kiss that’s messy and wet and probably wouldn’t be ideal in any other conditions but is absolutely perfect in this moment. The tightness in you bursts free as you come again, this time around his cock. You practically scream, your fingers clawing into the skin of his back. “That all it took, sweetheart? Just wanted me to say I love you?”

“Shut up,” you whisper, trying to hold yourself together as he brings himself to his own high. He’s achingly close to it, just needs a few more rolls of his hips to reach the peak.

That won’t do. Maybe it’s time to get him back for sneaking up on you earlier– you’d had an idea while you were gone that you’d been dying to try on him, and since he said something that reminded you...

With a jolt of the Force behind the palms of your hands, you catch him off guard, shoving him backward on the bed until he’s propped up only by his elbows. You wince slightly at the sudden emptiness you feel and Anakin protests loudly, but you just shake your head at him. 

From your new position straddling one of his thighs, you have perfect access to wrap your hand delicately around his dick and start pumping, taking as much as you can into your mouth at once and sucking exactly how you did to his fingers. 

He makes a strangled noise– that you don’t even attempt to understand– and bucks his hips up, but you keep them down with your arms. To seal the deal, you give a minuscule, blink-and-you-miss-it grind of your hips down onto his thigh, letting him feel how wet you still are. 

“Can I- Maker, _princess,_ can I come right here in your mouth?” You hum in response, the vibrations sending ripples of gratification down his cock. It’s all the signal he needs to cradle the back of your head and guide you down even further until you feel the head hitting the back of your throat, his orgasm rocking through him. 

And- this is the fun part. You swallow every drop of it, unconsciously still rubbing down onto his thigh until he’s too sensitive and pulls you off. Raising a hand, you wipe the remaining cum from your face, holding his gaze. 

“I- I don’t even know what to say,” he tells you, his chest heaving as he tries to recover. So you have two mission victories now: one in battle and the other in rendering _General_ Anakin Skywalker speechless.

“I love you too,” you fill in for him. “I forgot to say it back earlier.”

To you, he never looks more beautiful than in these moments when it’s just the two of you alone together, having given yourselves over to the other completely. If you could take a snapshot of a moment, you’d want to save these forever.

“I’m really glad I won that battle,” you state profoundly– since this all started from him wanting to _reward_ you. He shakes his head in disbelief, pulling you into another kiss. You know he’s still coming down, but the movement presses your nipples tightly against his chest and you can’t help but roll your hips down, seeking any sort of friction against your clit. 

“Again, already?” he asks, running his palms along the curve of your spine. 

“I think I’m going to have to go take another shower now.” You barrel past his question, very pointedly ignoring it.

“Hmm. Not yet,” he says, kissing you again and pulling your hips down onto his thigh harder, the movement causing your whole body to lurch. “I want to see what _this_ is about.”

Maker. You’re in for it tonight, then.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, i have a few other fics already written and a couple more on the way for anakin very soon!! stay tuned. 
> 
> you can come see what i'm up to or talk to me (or, if you have something you'd really like to see!) on my [tumblr.](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com)
> 
> <3


End file.
